Nectar of Amity
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Golden rays filtered through the green leaves, casting the two story home in faint shadow. A stray beam caught his eyes, morphing them into molten gold pooled in rust. Those very eyes were one of the many things that Teru claimed to adore.  my first MxL


_**Dedication: I couldn't have written this without her. Arigato gozaimasu, Teru-kun. Aishiteru.**_

Raito stared at the lined pages splayed open before him on the desk, his eyes almost reflexively admiring the neat, meticulous rows of print written in graceful penmanship. Some were black, others a stark blood-red, but each carried a common thread of resemblance; Kira showed no mercy. And indeed, that was made clear by the sprawling names. Criminals all over the world fell to their knees at Kira's triumph, hearts giving out in compliance with his glory. Oh, triumph. It had been so sweet. Those deserving of punishment, the justice system, and even L himself; they had all fallen to his whims. He was Kira, God of the New World. What he wanted, he gained.

Rather…that should've been the case…

His forefinger ran down the spine of the notebook, brushing the curve of an inked K. It looked so different from all the other letters, because Kira cleansed the world no longer by himself, and in reality hadn't for many years now. He had a messiah, someone in the wings ready to hearken to his very beck and call. Half of the regal penmanship before him was not his to claim, and Raito eyed it with a tender smile. Mikami Teru. So many years ago, his darling lover, under strict orders, had come to the Yellowbox Warehouse and struck down the foolish members of the SPK. Pitiful Near, he was a poor successor to L. L had been an equal. L would've kept closer tabs on the notebooks, and Kira's proxy. But Near could never have been L. Too young, and far less superior. He'd never considered that Raito might have ordered his beloved follower to keep a few spare pages of the Death Note on him at all times, and that those pages were what he was to use to deliver punishment onto those who had dared challenge Kira.

Because of Mikami Teru, everything had gone exactly as planned.

The SPK, Light's own task force; they had all died. Near had been the only one left, also on Raito's orders. And what a treat it'd been, to see the horror break that damn albino's face. He'd been beaten, defeated by Kira. That in itself was almost enough to make Raito writhe with pleasure. Almost. Writing Near's real name on the Death Note, offered on bended knee by his follower, had sent fire rushing through his veins. It was intoxicating, pleasure in its highest form.

He and Teru had fucked after that, Raito basking in the glory of his new triumph. He was God. No one could defeat him.

"And no one evil will," he murmured. Closing the notebook, he walked to the open window and gazed out at the setting sun. Of course, with his task force and SPK dead, he'd had to make several new arrangements if he wanted to maintain his role as Kira. Others would've taken the investigator's place, and while none could have Near or Mello's intelligence, they would've been a nuisance. So one burning warehouse later, he and Teru were packing their bags and heading to America. All the police would've found, if had they taken the time to look, were dusty ashes. A video hidden in a packing crate outside, planted by Raito's own hand, dictated that it was Kira's power that had sentenced everyone in the warehouse to death. Near, the SPK, the task force, and Raito himself, as well as the latest Kira suspect.

"_They were enemies of Kira. Criminals. I can allow no one to ruin the new world I have fought to create. Let their deaths be a warning to you all."_

Raito smiled, the words sending a tingling familiarity down his spine.

Forged paperwork, fresh identities; he'd had them all ready. A bank account had been carefully siphoning funds from the task force budget for years, and by the time they were on the plane, it was filled with more than enough money to keep him living in relative comfort for the rest of his life. Him and Teru both. After all, the loss of such a dedicated follower would've been a high nuisance. Smiling thoughtfully, the brunette leaned on the railing, eyes sweeping the shrouded covering of trees masking his home. He and his dear proxy had been careful in the purchase of their new residence, choosing one outside a sleepy, wooded little town deep in California. He enjoyed his privacy, and the woods had offered just that. And luckily, no one even bothered to question the two beautiful males living together, all by themselves. Then again, it was California.

Years later, and things hadn't changed. His plan had gone off without a hitch, the world was protected and governed by Kira's might, and he was alive and well. Everything had gone "Exactly as planned." Raito purred, watching the sun set behind the trees. Golden rays filtered through the green leaves, casting the two story home in faint shadow. A stray beam caught his eyes, morphing them into molten gold pooled in rust. Those very eyes were one of the many things that Teru claimed to adore.

Sighing, Raito let them flutter closed, a faint breeze tickling his bangs and bringing with it the perfume of the night that was slowly descending. Nights like this had come and gone for many years, and he shivered, missing the feel of long, muscular arms. They were so strong, yet gentle. He'd all but come to depend on their warmth and strength…and their protection.

….perhaps he was wrong. Things hadn't gone as planned, not exactly.

It had started small. First went his constant need to stress. There simply….was no need to worry anymore. He was cautious with the killings of criminals, of course, but that was practically second nature. He didn't need to think about it, or worry. For the first time in his life, Raito had been able to relax. The weight of life's struggles had been replaced with calm serenity. And as he'd melded into the soft countryside, enjoying the weightless feeling of true peace, Raito had begun to notice something new. A new sensation unfurling in his chest, brought on by the dark eyes and pale skin he saw day in and day out.

Mikami Teru. His servant, messiah….but that had changed as well. Raito had never denied that there was a sexual chemistry between he and the older male. On the contrary. He'd used it to his benefit, manipulating Teru in every which way to further his plans. At the end of the Kira case, he had taken the lawyer with him to America, planning to continue his use of him to punish criminals. Instead, the calming atmosphere had settled his spirit, driving away those thoughts. And where once there had been carefully planned looks of seduction, a lusty whisper in his servant's ear, Raito had found himself blushing at the soft gazes and caresses Teru threw his way. His resolve weakened.

He was Kira. God of the New World, and deliverer of justice. Yet the emotions kindled beneath his skin….surely they were nothing a god should be feeling?

Tapping the window with his fingertips, he smiled and caressed the polished mahogany. Those had been his very thoughts back those few years ago, and occasionally, like today, he still catered to them. But Raito recognized one thing, more now than he ever had before; his humanity. He was a god, but he was also human. He was allowed to have feelings. More importantly….

"Raito?"

He didn't bother turning around. "Teru…" strong arms, the very ones he'd been craving, slid around his waist. Raito felt warmth radiating against his back, and he leaned against a sculpted chest, the thin fabric of his lover's shirt barely masking taut muscles.

"What're you doing," Mikami murmured, resting his palms against Raito's abdomen. "Admiring the sky again?"

"Hai. It's quite a beautiful sight."

The older male nodded. "Indeed it is." A gentleness possessed his voice, making Raito's cheeks flush with warmth. He smiled and turned in Teru's arms, only to see dark brown eyes gazing down at him. His pale lips were quirked in an affectionate grin, and Raito chuckled, sliding his hand through a silky swatch of ebony hair.

"You always had a fine eye."

Mikami's smile widened. "I certainly think so." He gently pried Raito's hand from his hair, bringing it to his lips. "Has the sky given you enough entertainment for the evening?"

Raito stared at his hand, held so lightly in the tall man's grip. Then his eyes swept up and admired the pale features he'd come to adore over the years. Dark brows, slightly thicker than his own, framed narrow eyes shaded a rich shade of earthy brown. Thick lashes, though not as much as his own, gave the orbs a deceptively innocent appearance. They were a perfect match to thin lips and high cheekbones, and Raito purred under his breath. Mikami Teru was quite gorgeous. And he was all his. "Perhaps…" he unfurled his fingers, brushing one across Teru's lower lip. "Have you something better to offer me, Teru?"

"If it pleases you. I was considering retiring for the evening." Mikami kissed his fingertips. "I took the liberty of preparing some minor refreshments. Champagne, freshly cut fruit." His mouth descended lower and pressed to Raito's palm. "I turned down the sheets as well, though I did add an extra blanket. It is slightly chilly out." The arm still around Raito's waist gave a gentle squeeze, and a large palm touched his lower back, nothing but tenderness in Mikami's gaze. "Raito…..I hope this isn't impertinent of me to say, but I crave your touch." He flushed delicately, pecking his knuckles. "I would be honored if you would join me."

The touch was gentle, and it radiated with pure affection. Raito couldn't help but shiver, auburn eyes gleaming thoughtfully as he contemplated the older man. Long ago, what Teru had suggested would have been considered blasphemous to them both…though in truth, the darker haired male was likely still hesitant to ask anything of him. Raito had always punished him for anything he deemed insolent, brutally and without thought. Emotion was something that their relationship could not afford.

Funny how things had changed.

Raito gently detangled his hand from Teru's. They were barely recognizable when compared to their past selves, save for the yearning to create a new world, and ultimately his role as Kira, Teru's as his messiah. That hadn't changed. Everything else had. "Teru…" reaching up, he carded fingers through silky black strands, savoring their smoothness. "Tell me, beloved. Were you planning on feeding me this fruit?" Raito quirked his lips, giving a soft chuckle. "Quite an alluring idea."

Mikami blinked, surprise bright in his eyes. "Oh…o-of course! Anything to please you, Raito."

…..he'd only been kidding. But the following look of sheer delight on his lover's face was too good a thing to destroy. "That sounds like a marvelous idea. The sky was beginning to bore me anyway." He started to shut the window, then smiled and left it be. The night air was refreshing. "Teru?" A soft note of lust dripped onto the name, smooth and rich as honey. "You'll have to release me, if you planned on us spending a night in bed together." Raito patted the hand on his back, cocking a brow.

"Forgive me. I'm just…intoxicated by your presence." Unwinding his arms, Mikami looked hesitant, glancing from Raito to the ajar door to their bedroom. "Raito…..would it be too much if I-?" He drifted off, soundlessly looking at the brunette. Raito's brow arched further.

"Teru? You needn't fear persecution. If you have a request, speak up."

The blush tinting pale cheeks only grew darker, and Mikami looked down at the floor, murmuring quietly, "I only feared that you might be tired. With your permission, I would like to carry you to bed."

Raito stared at him, flutters of warmth seeping into his chest. Such an innocent request….yet it spoke more than words ever could. "Is that it?" Nose in the air, Raito laughed and crossed his arms, looking every bit a haughty prince. A fair statement, considering his androgynous features. "It would be much appreciated. I confess, I am beginning to feel somewhat tired. So long as it doesn't strain yourself, Teru, I see no reason not to grant your request."

"Truly?" Teru was beaming with pleasure. Raito nodded, looking expectant.

"Well?"

"Yes Raito." Mikami gently slid an arm under Raito's legs, and the brunette nuzzled close as he was lifted off the ground, a golden hand fisting Teru's shirt. He was always comfortable in his lover's arms. "Would you like to change before bed?" He carried the younger male into the bedroom, holding him close to his chest. Raito laid his head on Mikami's shoulder, mahogany tresses rolling down the soft cotton of his shirt. "

"That would be preferable." Raito spotted the neatly folded pile of clothes resting on the bed. Silken pajamas, shaded a deep red that brought out his eyes. They'd been a gift from Teru for his last birthday. For someone who didn't pay much attention to fashion, his lover had known exactly what to get him. But when it came to his god, only the best was good enough. Leaning over in his arms, Raito fingered the soft material. "You'll have to put me down, Teru."

The dark haired man did so with a nod, stepping back away from the bed. "I'll let you change. Feel free to relax once you're finished. I'll go get the refreshments." He paused, glancing at Raito, and with a soft smile kissed him on the cheek. "Try not to run off."

"That was the farthest thing from my mind," the brunette murmured, watching him leave the room. Teru was still so shy, even after all their years together. He found it rather adorable, in an innocent way. Strange though, that someone so shy could be such a passionate lover. Raito shivered at the thought, removing his lightweight sweater. There was no need for extravagant fashion here; a typical day was spent in comfortable pants and a loose shirt, and usually bare feet. Some habits just couldn't be broken.

He was in the process of removing his pants when the familiar warmth radiated at his back, the clacking of utensils and scent of fruit further telling of his lover's returned presence in the room. "I wasn't sure if you would prefer wine or champagne, so I brought both," Teru touched his hand, halting its work of removing his pants. "Which would you prefer first?"

Raito glanced at him over his shoulder. "That depends. What fruit did you bring?" His stomach flipped at the feel of warm fingers touching his waist, and he fought to control it. It wouldn't do for himself to get so excited, so quickly.

If Mikami noticed his sensitivity, he didn't make it obvious. "Your tastes are so ranged, I brought a selection of your favorites. Grapes, apple slices, peaches, and fresh pear." Giving the brunette a tender look, he turned him around and unbuckled Raito's belt, taking care to keep it from falling to the floor. Raito was ready to protest; after all, he was more than capable of undressing himself. But there was no perversion behind the act. It was a move done out of love, nothing more. "…Raito?" Teru's fingers, already halfway through the process of pulling his zipper down, immediately halted at the pondering look on golden features. Raito had barely noticed him crouching on the floor, he was so far off in his own thoughts. "Gomen. I should have asked for your permission first….."

"No, you're fine," Raito spoke soothingly, caressing black hair. "You caught me off guard, nothing more." Hesitant, Mikami pulled his zipper down completely, and Raito's gaze went dewy as soft fabric brushed a line down his hips. "Thank you, Teru. Your assistance is always enjoyed." He stepped out of the pants and picked them up, folding his shirt and them together in a neat stack.

"You're pleased?" Mikami offered him his pajamas, and Raito slipped into the silken bottoms. They were glorious against his skin. His partner had chosen well.

"Pleased? No." Chuckling at his utter look of devastation, Raito lowered himself to the bed and curled a finger at the male. "Join me." He relaxed against the countless pillows muffling the headboard, caramel eyes falling half mast. "Only then will I be pleased."

The delight that flashed across his lover's face was bright enough to challenge the sun. He eagerly picked up a silver tray from the soft duvet standing in the corner, and Raito's expression shifted to a happy smile as Mikami set the tray down on the sheets, offering a chilled glass of wine. "Thank you." He took it and sipped the rich liquid with a content purr, glancing the tray over; sliced fruit, all arranged neatly on a china plate, and two tiny dishes filled to the brim with golden honey. "You've outdone yourself, Teru," he took a piece of apple. "This really wasn't necessary."

"On the contrary. I found it very necessary. How else was I to lure you to bed so early in the evening?" Letting out a soft laugh, Teru unbuttoned his simple dress shirt. "Your sleeping schedules are far from normal, beloved."

Eying his undressing lover, Raito dipped the fruit into one of the cups, golden honey oozing down the tart flesh. "Yes, well, justice sometimes demands sacrifices." He bit into the apple, and a pleasured sigh escaped his lips. He wasn't a fan of sweets by any mean, but honey contained natural sugar, and it blended peacefully with the delicate taste of apple. Sweet, tart, and so very delicious.

"I take it you like the fruit?" The bed dipped beside him. Holding a glass of champagne, Mikami leaned over and touched pale fingertips to his chin, turning his face towards him. Raito nuzzled into the touch, sweeping his free hand through the sways of dark hair caressing ivory flesh. Teru had chosen to go shirtless, like himself, and the strands tickled his shoulder blades, feathered and so very soft. Good. He preferred him shirtless. He had a muscular lover, due to his treks to the gym, and it was always a pleasure to run his hands over their hard curves.

"The fruit is delicious." Raito pressed himself closer to the older male, taking another sip of wine. "I suggest the apple." He chuckled quietly; oh the irony. Ryuk would have a fit.

"I'm sure the apple is delicious." Slender fingers plucked a piece of pear from the plate. Cheeks a shade darker than rose, Mikami held it to Raito's lips. "If I may make a suggestion, Raito…" he nudged the tip between caramel lips, "take a bite."

Raito glanced at the piece of fruit. It smelled sweet, fresh. "Alright…" he parted his lips and teethed the soft flesh, biting down. He liked pears, Teru knew that….so why the insistence? His curiosity must have shown, because the male gently took his chin in a soft grip, keeping his mouth open.

"Trust me." Mikami held up one of the dishes of honey. "You'll enjoy this, I hope."

He had a growing understanding of where this was going. Raito touched his wrist, angling the bowl to let a few drops of honey cloud his tongue. "Very good." With a faint smile, the dish was taken away. Raito started to chew the sweetened mass in his mouth, but halted when Teru nudged the bottom of his glass, urging it upwards. Wine too? He blinked, slightly confused, but took a few swallows of the rich liquid. He wasn't expecting the explosion of flavor on his tongue, and it drew an appreciative murmur from his lips. "Do you like it?" Mikami looked relieved when he nodded, brown eyes wide with content. "I feared you wouldn't. After all, you have stated your disapproval for sweets."

"No, it's wonderful." Raito swallowed, dipping the remaining piece of apple into the honey and popping it into his mouth, taking a swallow of wine. Again, the orgasmic taste seemed to overpower his senses, a wash of warmth caressing his limbs and making him relax against the pillows. "Teru, this was a lovely idea."

Hand halting above a section of juicy peaches, Mikami looked at him. "I'm honored that you think so, Raito. I had hoped it would please you. Your happiness means everything to me."

"Mmm." A murmur of approval, and he plucked one of the peaches from the plate. Raito saw the flickers of lust beginning to spark the darkness of Teru's irises with flecks of gold; it pleased him, and a smirk curled his lips. But other than those hints of pleasure, his love wasn't reacting at all, even when he licked at a spare drop of honey that had marred the corner of his mouth. Usually such miniscule actions were enough to drive his attentive boyfriend wild with need. Yet tonight…nothing.

That just wouldn't do.

Raito chuckled to himself, straightening up. He fully admitted he was a selfish being, but really, who could blame him? He was God, Kira…and he had a very sexy man in his bed. Those two together were a very dangerous combination. And more importantly, he always got what he wanted. Always. "Teru?" He brought the sliced peach to his lips, making a show of running his tongue across the fruit. Mikami visibly shivered, watching him.

"Y-yes?"

Faking a stern countenance, he scooted closer to Teru on the bed, glimpsing a peek of the goose bumps studding his naked arms. Much better. "You haven't tasted anything for yourself," he purred. "I know it's important to pleasure me, Teru, but you should cater to your own needs too, as well as my own."

"And-what would please you," Mikami stammered. Raito pouted at him, devouring the peach.

"Didn't I say that you needed to cater to your own needs?" Not waiting for a response, he held up a fresh piece of fruit, this one coated with honey. "I don't care for peaches. You chose these for yourself, Teru. And that is perfectly fine," Raito held up his free hand, halting any apologies the fairer skinned male was considering giving. "I would rather you make choices for yourself." Things were different than before. They could afford mistakes, at least minor ones. And Teru, therefore, had free rein. Sadly, hands had remained locked in his belt loops, so to speak anyway. Too many options made him uncomfortable. Raito could certainly understand that. He suffered the same ailment, though on a far lower plane than the older man. Even so, some options were more than ok to have. 'Teru…..beloved…" sprawling legs on either side of his, Raito leaned up, their height difference making the top of his head barely reach Teru's chin. Again he was thankful, however, when Teru moved closer his head down. He did hate being towered over…well, so long as it was outside of bed. "Tell me what you want."

Glancing from him to the fruit, Mikami tentatively parted his lips. "I would like to…pleasure you, Raito."

"Pleasure me," he repeated, rubbing sticky peach and honey across Teru's mouth. They glimmered golden, a beautiful contrast to ivory flesh, and Raito grinned as a tongue snaked out to lap them away. "You're well on your way to doing that, no worries." He pressed the peach to pearly teeth, juices oozing out and staining the elder's jaw. Mikami grimaced at them, but took a bite. "…..point proven…" Raito watched his mouth, the lurch between his legs growing more urgent. "Teru…"

Swallowing the peach, Mikami looked him over. A moment of confusion, and then…understanding. "Raito." Taking his hand, he glanced at slick fingertips with a growing smile. "If you wish it, then I am more than happy to comply."

"I se-ahh….." Raito groaned deep in his throat. His fingers were engulfed in Teru's mouth, a tongue sweeping across and between his knuckles. Saliva mingled with the juice from the pears, moistening golden flesh as Teru suckled gently, dark eyes watching the brunette's face for reactions. He seemed pleased by what he saw, and teeth began nipping at his fingertips, making Raito press closer and thumb his bottom lip, gaze smoldering. "You do that well," he muttered, shivering as his hand was pulled away.

"Practice, Raito. You've allowed me plenty of time to perfect my skills." Teru swiped his thumb across glistening skin. "And honestly, I would love a chance to master others."

Raito glanced at his captive hand, lips melting into a lusty purr. "Would you now….and if I were to grant you rights to do so?"

Mikami touched his shoulder, making him lean backwards until his bare back touched the sheets . "I would make full use of the honor." One hand cupped Raito's face, the other pressing to his pajama clad hip and squeezing lightly. "Do I have permission, Raito?" He leaned over him, tenderly tucking a strand of auburn behind his ear. Surprised, Raito blinked thoughtfully and turned his head to the side, lips touching the large palm cradling his cheek. Permission….such a thought was completely laughable. The time for that was long gone, and had been for many years. Teru truly didn't even need to ask anyway; he enjoyed everything the darker brunette did to him.

"The fact that you're wasting time displeases me," he murmured against smooth skin. Sliding his foot down the sheets, Raito toed the lengths of silk making up Teru's sleeping pants, flashing him a becoming grin. "You always have my permission, love. Not that you even need it." Elbows lifting him off the bed, his lips nudged the flesh between pale pectorals, and Raito eyed him cattily beneath rusty gold bangs. "I want you to pleasure yourself, by pleasuring me. If you believe I'll enjoy something, then do it. There are no boundaries here, Teru." He pulled Mikami down by his chin, piercing a dark gaze with his own. "Do as you please."

Surprise wrinkled his brow. "As I please?" Gaze shifting to the tray of fruit, and the discarded glasses of wine and champagne, Mikami pecked him on the lips. "Very well."

And so it'd begun.

The wine was plucked first, and he offered it to the brunette, glass rim touching the crease of his lips. Raito swallowed without thinking, setting it aside. Mikami patted his cheek, fingers taking the time to scope out the feel of his jaw and cheekbones, before he kneeled on the bed. "You are fond of apples," he picked up a slice, admiring the crisp flesh. "Rather plain." Caramel all but melted across the fruit as he poured some onto the flat curve, making it tacky. "Much better. It matches your eyes now."

"So it does…" Raito reached for the piece, almost pouting when Teru pushed his hand aside. "Don't I get a taste?"

"Of course you do. I would be cruel to deny you a favored treat." What could only be described as a smirk slid across Teru's lips. He popped one corner of the fruit between them, holding it steady, and bent over the gaping brunette. The other end of the apple touched Raito's mouth, and he rubbed his tongue across it, sticky caramel sweet and spicy. Mikami pushed it a bit more forcefully, fingers still stroking golden cheekbones in gentle swipes. "Raito.." murmuring, though somewhat awkwardly, he dragged the apple tip across Raito's tongue.

A game of seduction was it? Raito pulled the fruit into his mouth, growling as caramel and peach, brought by Teru's tongue, filled his every sense. Together they were a sinful blend of taste and pleasure, and he fisted his hands into pitch black locks, hips rolling tightly against the older male's. "Delicious…..but I believe I prefer the taste of you." In fact…Raito smirked, scooting down the bed. His lips tickled the naked line of Teru's chest, and he parted them to graze teeth across a pale pink nipple.

"Raito….."

Suckling the nub, he rolled his tongue around it and pinched the tip with a sharp canine, hearing the moans of pleasure above him. Teru did always say his mouth was a gift. "Do you like this," he sank lower on the bed, mouth warm against the span of flesh above Teru's navel. The older shuddered, palms flat on the bed, and nodded.

"It's hard to not enjoy what you're doing…"

Raito slipped his tongue into the well of flesh, wiggling it loosely. "I'm glad. Your pleasure is important to me." He wrapped an arm around Teru's thigh, holding himself steady, and mahogany bangs fluttered down his cheeks as he lolled his head back, lips turning up in a dark smile. "Very important…." Raito's eyes turned back to the rim of satin pants clothing Teru's hips. Thin, loose; he did so adore pajama wear sometimes.

Mikami moaned, torso lurching forward as the younger man took the waistband between his teeth and started nudging it down muscular thighs. Pity he wore boxers, but he was flexible. Perhaps this would even be an advantage. "What're you up to," Teru looked down at him, though it was painfully obvious. Raito smiled innocently, a feat that was remarkable considering his mouth was mere inches from the bulge in dark boxers.

"Me? Why Teru, I'm only doing what a good lover should." He breathed on the material covered skin, kneading his lips against it and tasting salt as it bled through the cloth. His hands started pushing the elastic, nails and fingertips hooking underneath.

"Nghh….no more."

A soft pressure awoke across the flesh of Raito's crown, and he gasped in blatant surprise as the hand forced him back down onto the bed. "H-what are you doing?" Raito kicked his heels against the sheets, scrambling back up the bed until the man was once again directly above him. "Teru, why did you stop me?" He struggled, keeping a whimper of irritation smothered under his pout. "I want to touch you."

Mikami didn't remove the hand from his hair. If anything, it tightened slightly. "No more, Raito." Pushing his head farther back, he admired the golden skin and lithe limbs trapped beneath him. "You said I was supposed to pleasure myself."

"By pleasuring me," Raito finished grabbing his wrist. He half considered clawing up his arm, halting only at the comforting purrs that touched his ear. "But Teru, I was happy touching you. There was no logical reason to stop!"

"I apologize, but I must disagree." One casual nip later and two large palms were grasping the brunette's thighs, wedging them apart. Teru patted one, fingertips rubbing the silk in slow, lazy patterns. Raito scowled at him, crossing his arms, and the older male sighed. "Raito, please don't look that way. I assure you, as much as I enjoy having you touch me, I want to do this. It pleases me. And you did want my to pleasure myself, yes?" He kissed the younger brunette, tongue seaming his lips with an innocent look from dark eyes. "Just lie back, relax. I relish any chance to touch you so…..freely." Right knee shifting, Teru palmed the limb it had freed, earning a sigh and flushed shudders from his lover.

"Very well…" Raito watched his knee and thigh be caressed, caramel eyes narrowing with pleasure. He forced his body to relax, head bumping the fingers tangled in his hair. "Please release me first though."

They slackened immediately, but Mikami held the satin tresses and kissed down the side of his face, keeping his head down against the pillow. Raito murmured his name, toes burrowing into the sheets. Teru was timid, always aiming to please, yet he had a mouth and tongue that were nearly as sinful as his own. And he used them well, if the lips on the hollow of his throat said anything. "Raito, I must ask you not to touch," Teru's free hand moved under his body, raising his lower half off the bed. Sputtering a protest, Raito looked at his hands; they were locked around ivory shoulders, nails teasing the flesh. He let them fall back to the bed, tearing silk sheets instead, and Mikami purred his approval. "Thank you. I can't focus if you're touching me. You are rather distracting."

Distracting? HIM? Raito laughed weakly. "I find that hard to belie-aahh….."

Pulling a cinnamon colored bud deeper into his mouth, Mikami pushed his torso higher, warm saliva clinging to flesh. Squirming and pulling at the sheets, Raito gasped as his nipple was teethed, kissed and suckled. "Oh Te-mmm…."

His mouth went lower, staining Raito's abdomen with feathery kisses. "Your sounds are pleasing to hear," he murmured, pushing satin pants down. Raito kicked them off, barely caring that the soft fabric landed in a heap on the floor. There was a time for obsessive compulsiveness. This was not it. "Stay still," Teru descended to his waist, golden flesh wet under his tongue. "I want to touch you, Raito. May I?"

He bit his lip. "You may…"

Boxers joined his pants on the floor, cotton mingling with black satin. "Then may I ask one more thing?" Teru's hand slipped from under his waist and descended between tawny thighs, knuckles brushing Raito's erection. He waited for a moan of approval from the brunette before cupping it fully, fingers tight around the velvet covered steel. "Raito…" looking up at him, Teru picked up a piece of dripping peach, droplets spilling onto the tan flesh and trickling down Raito's erection. "Don't overreact."

Raito yelped. It was cold, sticky; he hadn't felt anything like this in years. "Teru, what are you doing?" Kicking his feet, he squirmed backwards on the bed, staring in muted shock at his fair skinned lover. "T-Teru?"

"I did ask you not to overreact," Teru touched the fruit to his head, sticky precum mingling with the juice. "You'll be fine, Raito." Bending over his groin, he glanced up at him and smiled. "I have every intention of cleaning you up."

"O-ohhh….."

Warm lips squeezed flesh into his mouth, and Raito whimpered as a tongue traced the vein in his cock, teasing and prodding. God, but that felt amazing….he began reaching for the feathered hairs tickling his thighs, remembering only seconds before they touched that he wasn't supposed to. He groaned, closing them back in the sheets, and a dull pressure bled across his groin. Teru sucked on him, raising a thigh over his shoulder. "Teru…" Raito thrust his hips up, and they were pushed back down. Silent brown eyes seemed to scold him playfully as Mikami purred around him, the back of his throat touching leaking skin and rubbing away the salt and fruit. "Oh fuck, Teru, touch me," Raito keened, and the lips tightened, moving up and down his shaft tauntingly slow. He threw his head back and blushed bright red, staring heatedly through his bangs at the display.

Tighter, harder; Teru squeezed him with lips and tongue, driving the tip into his slit and marring it with the flavor of peach. Raito hissed through his teeth, clenching eyes shut, sweat trickling down his cheekbones and dripping his shoulders with tinged salt. As soon as his pleasure was at its peak Raito screamed, bucking into his mouth. He was so close…soooo close…. "More, more-" he gave up, grappling for his lover. Nails scratched pale flesh, and Teru did the unthinkable. He pulled away. "Wha-oh hell no," he wrapped his legs around the elder's shoulders, tugging at him. "Don't stop….please Teru, don't-"

Mikami only kissed him on his inner thigh. "I would never intentionally hurt you, Raito. Rest assured, I'm going to keep my word. I will pleasure you, beloved." And oh, how that pet name rolled off his tongue. Raito drew him down into a heady kiss, tasting himself on the brunette's lips. Teru licked his tongue, smoothing the hairs back from his brow and pressing his forefinger to the younger's chin, drawing it up. "Please."

Raito looked at it, parting his lips. The finger slid into his mouth, running across his teeth and tongue, and he sucked on it with a moan of pleasure. Peaches, apples; they tickled his taste buds, marred by the tang of salt. "Hnn," he held onto Teru's hand, drawing the digit deeper into his mouth. Mikami narrowed eyes at him, flushes of red hinting his nose and cheeks, and two more slid into the hot cavern of Raito's mouth, wetting themselves in warm saliva. Raito kissed their tips, nibbling the sweet flesh.

"….that's enough," Teru finally pried Raito's hand away from his wrist, slick fingers cool in the air. They curled, wiggling, and the brunette squeezed his heels into Teru's back.

"Teru…love…" he touched a palm to his alabaster chest, fingertips gliding across the muscles, and he arched backwards as the first pressured touch. "A-ahh….."

Pushing the digit deep inside him, Teru gently thrust it upwards, muscles clamping down tightly. "Calm down," he soothed his hand through burnt caramel strands, drawing Raito into a tender kiss. He grabbed him by the shoulders, deepening it. "Raito.." another pushed into wet heat, scissoring and stretching and sending tremors of pain up his spine.

"I-Itai…." he whimpered against Teru's mouth, tongue loosely circling in slick flesh. Teru frowned, angling his fingers upwards, and the result was a writhing brunette clutching at him, legs falling down to his waist. Holding his right thigh, the older male flexed his hand, repeated reactions meeting his approval. "Better-" Raito thrust himself against Mikami's palm, driving digits deeper. "Fuck, more-need more!"

He loved the feeling of Teru inside him. Fingers….arousal glazed irises flickered red, and Raito reached between his lover's legs, fingertips swirling around his cock. Something bigger….he'd always loved it, even when his moans of pleasure were nothing more than an act to enslave the older male to his side. Teru couldn't leave. He was the messiah, the right hand of God, and therefore had to be nothing but completely loyal to his cause. Raito's mouth parted in a groan, warm strands of spittle webbing his chin as Mikami pressed his cock to the tight ring of muscle keeping their bodies apart. He'd never thought of Teru as anything but a slave in the past…

Faint agony, then a tidal wave of intoxicating heat clouding his mind. "Oooohhhh…"

It was amazing how things had utterly changed. Masterminded plots transformed into sincere affections, employed by both parties. Mindful respect turned into mutual understanding, and eventually…..Mikami shoved into his depths completely, and Raito gasped his name, head thrown back and eyes wide. "T-Teru! Aishiteru!"

Hips stilled, the older brunette looking down at him quietly. For several moments there was nothing, save for his body's trembling and the soft pants on his lips. "….truly?" Reaching up, he turned Raito's face towards him, staring him down. "Raito….?"

"H-Hai." He nervously kissed Teru's hand, clasping it in his own. "You know this. I've told you before." His expression shifting to more erotic tones, Raito rubbed his knee down the pale side pressed against him, offering up a tiny smile. He made his affections known verbally, rarely but enough so that his lover understood. He adored him. There were no more boundaries. "I know you feel the same love. So please….." he rolled his hips, driving Mikami's erection back inside him and brushing his prostate.

"Please?" Teru pulled out. "Beloved, you never need to ask me for that. I always want you." He muttered that last part by his ear, and with a kiss on a golden cheek he thrust back into clenching muscles. A howl of unearthly proportions tore from Raito's throat, hands ripping black hair and driving Teru's mouth to his shoulder, where it sucked and bit into the caramel hued flesh. Raito clawed down his spine, groin taut to Mikami's and legs locked at the small of his back. Fuck, but it felt so unbelievably good! "Are you alright..?" Teru lapped at his clavicle, smearing it with peach hinted kisses.

"Ngh…" head back, neck bared to the touch, he nodded and rubbed their chests together, nipples rasping against pale flesh and making him groan. "More…Teru, more!"

The older male flushed harder. More? He grinded his cock into the unwavering heat, each time hitting a tender bundle of nerves deep inside the man. "I-if you wish…" Teru shoved himself harder, deeper. Raito grinned at him, rocking his backside in time with the thrusts. "Ah-R…Raito…" erection full inside him, he bent down and kissed the golden male. "Let me worship you…."

"Worship me?" Raito broke the kiss and suckled his throat. "Teru, don't be foolish." His legs twitched, holding him close, and he smiled lewdly through sweat slicked bangs. "You already are."

Mikami moaned, glints of a smile in his dark eyes. He drove himself harder, slamming caramel flesh with each thrust and grind, and the brunette on the bed voiced his arousal in a string of heavy mewls, lashes shielding his eyes and sticking to skin. Oh fuck, there it was again…..warmth churned in his groin, thrumming wildly through his cock. He almost went boneless, spine arching freshly off the sheets. Sure Teru wouldn't deny him again? "Love, I need it-"

Fingers touched his erection, milking the rigged rod. Raito melted into the touch, a blade of pleasure driving up his spine, the cock stretching his backside giving another delicious grind. Panting above him, Teru held his hips in his hands, fingers caressing the dips and curves as he pushed in again, stilling with head to nerves that sent his lover shrieking, nails ripping at cloth and flesh. "Cum," he whispered, smoothing a palm down his backside. Raito protested, his muscles holding the other's cock in a pulsing sheath. "Raito, I want you to. For me, please." Mikami pecked him on the hollow of his throat, tongue lapping sinuously. "Cum…"

Raito blushed. So innocent, and yet the soft note of pleading behind his voice was enough to make his toes curl. His cock gave another lurch, smearing fluid across Teru's stomach, and he moaned loud, ropes of white spurting forth and staining both their chests. "Te-ahh…" muscles clamped down and Teru held his shoulders, trembling hard as he came. There was heat, bundles of it. And then the orgasm was heady on the elder's face, angled features glistening under a sheen of sweat. Raito petted his hair, harsh tremors shaking both their forms, his own legs lurching softly before falling flat on the bed. "God…" his arms went next, and he dropped onto cool sheets, sighing in content.

"I'm looking at him," Teru quipped, somewhat breathless. Raito chuckled, patting his cheek.

"So you are." He flexed inner muscles, making them both groan.

"I won't let you out of bed if you keep that up." Tapping his inner thigh, Teru's sticky fingers smudged the white beads marring the otherwise pristine flesh of Raito's legs. Raito brushed his hand away, eyes half lidded and mouth wide with unsteady pants. How could Teru even be hovering over him like that? Glancing up his contrasting form, he saw the strain of muscles under the pale covering. Oh…of course. Him and his damnable-utterly hot-body. Sometimes he thought it bitterly unfair. He was God, Justice, yet it was his lover who possessed the ripped frame and six pack. "…or if you keep looking at me that way." Teru laughed, and undertone of content layering his voice. "Why are you staring so hard?"

Faking a pout, Raito ran a hand down his arm. "You're strong…" and damn it all, but he loved it. The way Teru's arms curled around him, holding him close, were far more precious to him now than they had ever been in the past. He loved it, adored it.

"I work out," he replied simply. "You know that." Teru wrapped them around him, holding the man close. Raito hesitated, nuzzling his chest, but the warmth was too inviting to deny. He all but sank into it, and Teru rolled onto his back, cradling him to his side and running fingers through his hair. "I want to take care of you."

"You are." Brushing lips up his nape, Raito felt an easy smile curving his lips. Warmth, pleasure…he pressed closer. If this was bliss, then he enjoyed it more than he could say. His role as Kira would always come first, but he was God, and therefore he made the rules. Love was his to command; if he wanted to sleep with his messiah, and care for him, then who was going to stop him? Especially when the feelings were reciprocated. Raito felt dark eyes turn down onto him, and he cradled Teru's neck in his hand, pulling him into a tender kiss. "You've always taken care of me."

Kissing back, Teru tucked a length of mahogany behind his ear. "I enjoy it."

Raito pecked his fingers. "You'll hear no complaints from me." Reaching over the darker brunette, back straining and raw with the familiar discomfort, he fished for the tray, which had amazingly remained on the bed during their tryst. Teru watched him grab an apple piece, and the fruit was just barely at his mouth before digits snagged it from his lips, popping it into his own mouth. "…that was mine," Raito purred, turning a searing gaze onto the grinning male. "You dare steal from your god?"

"No, never." The apple slipped back out from behind lips, tip wet and fleshy. Mikami wiggled it with his tongue, and for a few seconds Raito was more stunned at the comical sight than anything else. But then he laughed, moving to straddle his hips.

"I suppose you were merely holding it for me?" He smirked, snagging the fruit. It bobbed back and forth between their mouths, a playful dance for possession, until Teru shook his head and let him take it.

"You win. I do enjoy the taste, but it's as you said. Peaches are far more to my liking."

Swallowing the mincemeat his teeth had made of the apple, took the glass of champagne from the nightstand, sipping a bit of the pale liquid. Interesting; the flavors melded much better than he'd thought they would. "Peaches are rather glorious." He pushed up until he was sitting atop Mikami's hips, gold meeting white and blending seamlessly. His back fully protested the move, a grimace twisting his juice stained lips.

"Are you in pain?" Teru touched his lower spine, fingertips rubbing the taut muscles and massaging them gently. He purred in response, leaning into his hands. "I'm sorry….I must have been too rough."

Raito waved a hand. "Teru, it's fine. I more than enjoyed myself." Sliding down until their torsos meshed, he yawned and rested his cheek against the pounding tempo of his lover's heart. Soothing…eyes closed, thick lashes fluttering, and the hands moved higher up his back, shoulders undergoing the same treatment. "That feels wonderful…."

Chuckling, Teru touched his nape, sticky locks tugged and combed back into place. "I'm glad to hear it." Watching the tension melt off golden features, he smiled. "You're tired."

"A bit…"

"So sleep." His hands continued kneading tired muscles, massaging away the discomfort. Raito moaned, this time in happiness, not pleasure. He was warm, the whispers of a fresh breeze keeping him from getting too hot, and Teru's chest was pliable silk against him. Comforting, slick…. "Teru…."

He was happy. Thrilled. The Death Note was firm in his grasp, as was the world…but more than that. His life was one of casual comfort, love, created in the house in the woods and kept alive between the two males. Teru was happy to pleasure him, and he enjoyed caring for him. Raito enjoyed it too. Smiling, he locked his arms around Teru's neck. What a wonderful change this was.

"Raito? ….is there something wrong?" Hands held him close, lips touching his cheek. Raito leaned away, mouth forming a faint line of annoyance, and he started petting black hair. Mikami crooned at the touch.

"Everything's fine," he purred. "I was just thinking about how happy I am."

A pale face turned up to his, Teru's eyes hazy with sleep. So he was tired too. There were happy gleams in his brown-gold irises though, turning them into pools of caring light. Raito kissed below each one, pushing back bangs to stare him full in the face, the strands slick against his flesh. "You please me, Teru…because of your sacrifices, our goals have been realized." And now they were both alive, together. Lips moving lower, he swept them across an angled jaw and hugged the older man, kicking up a sheet with his foot. "Arigato."

Teru grabbed the sheet, silk covering their sticky bodies. "It's I who should be thanking you." Removing the hand from his face, he kissed a smooth palm. "Kami…." lips twitched, and he looked at the brunette laying on him with nothing but pure love. "Aishiteru, Raito."

Raito took his hand, nuzzling it against his neck and closing eyes. Such a warm practice, the sharing of love…he'd grown used to it, just like everything else. And he wouldn't change it. "I know." He entwined his legs with Teru's, shivering as muscled forearms gave him a gentle squeeze. Things certainly hadn't gotten exactly as planned those many years ago. Had they, he wouldn't have this. He might not even be alive. Yet here he was, curled in bed with a messiah, his lover, who worshipped the ground he walked on, their bodies wrapped within one another under sheets. It was gentle. Radiating of quiet innocence. ….

"…." his bangs fluttered and hit tawny cheekbones. The world was his. He was a god. Raito dozed off, hearing the light murmurs of sleep coming from beneath him. Detangling his hands, he smoothed them on taut shoulders, lips moving up at the corners.

Strange. Definitely far from boring, much like his partner. Like them both, really.

He was happy.

_**This was sappy, cute; the very epitome of our RP relationship XD I'm sorry if it was OOC, but I only role-play this pairing. I've never written for it. So hopefully it wasn't too awkward or discomforting to read ^^ ; Helpful criticism is appreciated, as are reviews/comments. **_


End file.
